Big Convoy Beast Wars Neo (1999)
Beast Wars Neo cartoon : Voice actor: Junichi Inoue (Japanese) Big Convoy once operated as a duo with Rockbuster and the two fought Predacons and adventured together. However, their solitary natures eventually drove them apart and both warriors decided to become solo acts in the war against the Predacons. Big Convoy's decision to go it alone brought him into conflict with the Maximal drill instructor Survive, a stern believer in the value of teamwork. They parted on shaky ground, with Survive determined to someday teach Big Convoy how to work in a group. As "the One Man Army" (the nickname he quickly earned), Big Convoy focused his energies on thwarting the machinations of Magmatron, the new leader of the Predacon forces. After a particularly explosive assault on a stronghold, the two became arch-foes. Hoping to curb Big Convoy's psychotically antisocial behavior, the Convoy Council ordered him to train a crew of unruly new recruits. Big Convoy loathed the assignment at first, but being a loyal soldier, accepted the task. His first mission was to explore Gaea and investigate the disappearance of Lio Convoy. Little did he know, Magmatron and his Predacons were following close behind him. After finding a black box message from Lio Convoy, Big Convoy learned of the Angolmois capsules ejected after the destruction of Nemesis. Big Convoy then headed off with his group of trainees to collect the capsules, battling Magmatron every step of the way. Big Convoy is not one for compassion or sentimental gobbledygook. Because of this bitter attitude, Vector Sigma took it upon itself to dispense words of wisdom and encouragement to the recruits directly through Big Convoy, via his Energon Matrix. Big Convoy hated it at first, but over the course of the adventure, the sense of compassion began to rub off on him, and he started giving words of advice all on his own. Eventually, after the Maximals and Predacons collected all the capsules, they were attacked by the Blendtrons, a fearsome trio of nearly invincible Transformers. The Blendtrons beat the mortal hell out of him, the Maximals and the Predacons, and took the Angolmois capsules. As it turned out, the Angolmois energy was really the essence of Unicron, and the Blendtrons were his creations. The Blendtrons released the Angolomois energy into the corpse of Galvatron, resurrecting Unicron. Big Convoy and the Maximals raced him back to Cybertron but were sidetracked by being sucked into a wormhole. It turned out to be the same wormhole that had sucked in Lio Convoy and his crew after their battle against Nemesis. Lio Convoy told Big Convoy the history of Unicron and helped him escape the wormhole. The Maximals arrived too late; Unicron had already destroyed the Maximal armada (and Great Convoy with it) and possessed Vector Sigma, turning Cybertron into his new body. Big Convoy, the Maximal recruits and Magmatron stood side-by-side to fight the menace. Unicron briefly exited Vector Sigma to swat his opponents. Using their newfound teamwork, the Maximals managed to hold off Unicron while Big Convoy powered up his trademarked "Big Cannon" with his own Energon Matrix. This upgraded his Big Cannon into the "Matrix Buster". Big Convoy unleashed a blast from his Matrix Buster directly into Unicron, seemingly destroying him. With Unicron evicted from Vector Sigma, Big Convoy and Magmatron chose to put aside their differences. Together, all missing Maximals and Predacons set adrift (especially those from Lio Convoy's time) returned to Cybertron to help rebuild the planet. In the end, Big Convoy, Magmatron and Lio Convoy were seen standing side-by-side beneath Vector Sigma. Category:Transformers Category:Beast Wars Neo Category:Maximals Category:Commanders